


Quinn, a Conquistadora

by docebarbara



Category: Glee, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docebarbara/pseuds/docebarbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn!Xena<br/>Quinn, a Conquistadora de Nações tem uma nova escrava pessoal, embora ache que ela não vá suprir seus desejos, ela pode se surpreender com Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinn, a Conquistadora

Quinn passava pelos guardas vestindo sua armadura de batalha, enquanto todos a reverenciavam, fosse por admiração ou medo. Seu queixo estava alto de orgulho e sua capa tremulava ao vento que passava pelos corredores do Castelo. Quinn, conhecida como a Conquistadora, regia tudo com mãos de ferro que constantemente estavam cobertas de sangue. Todos no reino e fora dele sabiam o quão impiedosa ela era. Ninguém escapava de sua fúria. Seu desejo e luxúria eram lendários e seus traidores tinham suas cabeças penduradas em estacas, na entrada da cidade-estado de Corinto.

Toda a Grécia respondia ao seu comando. Ela dizia pulem, e eles iam o mais alto que podiam.

Ela sequer piscou quando Menelaus apareceu em suas costumeiras roupas espalhafatosas, pergaminho e pena em punho.

– Senhora conquistadora, a reunião com os chefes de estado está marcada para daqui a dois dias. O banquete já está sendo adiantado e tudo segue conforme o esperado. – O pequeno homem apertava o passo para acompanhar a mulher.

– E o que lhe pedi, chegou? – Quinn continuava olhando para frente, destilando imponência enquanto adentrava a sala do trono.

Menelaus abaixou os olhos, com um sorriso sem graça. – Sim, vossa graça. Espero que seja do seu agrado. Nova, sem muitas experiências. Ela é morena e judia, com uma beleza exótica como a conquistadora gosta.

– Virgem? – os olhos de Quinn se estreitaram para Menelaus. Ele conhecia a conquistadora a pelo menos vinte verões. E mesmo aos quase quarenta, Quinn ainda poderia gelar sua espinha com apenas um olhar.

– Quase, vossa graça...

Quinn já havia se sentado no trono, mas ergueu-se novamente. Sua voz saiu em um fio de frustração de quem é contrariada. – Como assim “quase”? - Ergueu os braços, fazendo as aspas no ar com os dedos.

– Ela disse à criada que tinha um namorado, Grande Conquistadora. – Menelaus engoliu o bolo de medo em sua garganta – Mas ela disse que nunca mais foi tocada. Nunca havia sido escrava até ser vendida por seus pais.

Quinn não estava feliz. Seu rosto estava vermelho e tinha vontade de derrubar e matar alguma coisa. Menelaus não sabia o que dizer para aplacar sua fúria.

– Conquistadora, veja a menina primeiro. Se ela não lhe agradar... Bem, aceito meus erros e seus respectivos encargos.

Quinn sentou-se novamente e coçou o queixo com curiosidade. Seu criado era mesmo um homem corajoso... A seu modo.

– Tudo bem. Traga a menina aos meus aposentos.

***

Já faziam dias em que Rachel estava dentro daquela gaiola feita de madeira, sobre uma carroça, balançando com os solavancos da estrada em direção ao imenso castelo de Corinto. O cheiro já era insuportável e suas lagrimas secaram por chorar dia e noite por sua má sorte. Seus pais não a quiseram e venderam para pagar as dívidas. Não era como se tivessem escolha, mas mesmo assim doía. As outras mulheres dentro das gaiolas estavam sujas como ela, encolhidas em um canto sem falar.

Os grandes portões se abriram e homens grandes e fortes abriam as gaiolas, mandando uma por uma as garotas para uma porta com criadas esperando. Rachel sempre fora chamada de anã por todos, mas até aquele momento ela nunca se sentiu tão pequena. As paredes eram de pedras enormes e as bandeiras da Senhora Conquistadora pareciam muito maiores agora vistas de perto.

As mulheres que as receberam as despiram, e Rachel se encolheu, tentando se cobrir. Ela nunca teve o habito de tomar banho em grupo, muito menos estranhos. Mas ao invés de receber baldes de água gelada nas costas como os outros, a levaram para outra sala, onde havia uma tina com água quente e perfumada. Apesar de ficar feliz por afundar-se na tina quentinha, algo em sua mente apitou. Quando se é um escravo, diferente pode ser algo muito ruim.

Duas mulheres vieram com sabão, bucha e sais com cheio de flores. Esfregaram ela em todo o lugar, até nos mais íntimos. Aliás, principalmente neles. Foram gentis, o que já era bom.

Ao invés das roupas de algodão rustico e cru dos outros escravos, vestiram-na com um lindo vestido vermelho que lhe cobria só a frente, deixando as costas nuas. O tecido era preso em uma gargantilha de ouro em seu pescoço. Aquilo não era nada bom. Rachel já ouvira histórias sobre meninas nesse castelo... Quando seu coração já estava pulando em seu peito e sua respiração entrecortada de pânico, Menelaus entrou na sala de banho, suas sandálias batendo no granito.

– Menina, acredito que a essa altura já percebeu que não é uma mera escrava comum, não é? – Rachel sacudiu a cabeça, incerta. – Pois bem. Você será a escrava pessoal de Vossa Graça. Isso significa que você deverá fazer exatamente tudo o que ela quiser, do jeito que ela quiser e quando e onde ela quiser, sem questionar. A última questionou.

– E-e... O que houve com ela? – Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e arregalados, causando pena em Menelaus.

– Não sabemos, está desacordada na tenda da curandeira a dias.

O rosto da menina se contraiu de medo e pavor, e Menelaus continuou. – Eu estou aqui para garantir que nem você, nem eu, soframos com a ira da Senhora Conquistadora. Ela pode ser cruel e bruta, mas é justa. Dê o que ela quer. – Demorou-se olhando os olhos profundos e escuros da garota. – Quantos anos você tem?

– Qui-quinze, senhor.

– Bom... É virgem? – Apesar de saber a verdade, esperaria que a menina fosse sincera com ele e com a Conquistadora.

– N-não senhor... – O sabor negro o ocre do terror preenchia a boca de Rachel a cada palavra. Ela morreria por não ser virgem?

– Seja honesta com a Conquistadora. E faça essa coisa com os olhos para ela. Parece um cachorro abandonado, pode funcionar e te manter viva. – E com essas palavras saiu.

Rachel queria sair correndo dali. A última escrava estava desacordada... O que será que aconteceria com ela? Ser honesta. Ok.

***

O quarto da governadora da Grécia era suntuoso e rústico, ao mesmo tempo. Ouro e castiçais brilhantes ornavam o lugar, mas também peles e cabeças de lobos e ursos estavam penduradas nas paredes, parecendo observá-la com seus olhos sem vida. Todas tinham os dentes arreganhados e feições de raiva. Tentando não tremer, permaneceu ali em pé ao lado da cama, como lhe ordenaram. A porta se abriu e bateu com um estrondo, e uma mulher loira vestindo negro entrou. Sua armadura era enfeitada com toques de ouro e vestia uma capa vermelha. Seus olhos eram dourados e verdes... Ao mesmo tempo. Isso era possível?

Rachel não conseguia mais segurar a tremedeira. A Conquistadora se aproximou e levantou seu rosto, olhando em seus olhos.

Quinn achou que se aborreceria seriamente com Menelaus, mas essa menina tinha o que ela mais gostava em suas escravas. Seus por trás de todo o medo e pavor, os olhos da menina brilhavam com pura inocência.

– O que você já fez?

Não minta, pensou Rachel.

– Dormi com um namorado uma vez. – Sua voz saiu o mais firme que podia.

– E onde ele está? – Uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas se ergueram.

– Ele morreu, Ma-majestade.

Anuindo, Quinn circundou a menina, notando seu corpo.

– Você é pequena, o que eu gosto... Mas parece franzina. Precisa comer mais. – A respiração estava em seu pescoço, e mãos calejadas de práticas com espada passaram por suas nádegas...

–... Firmes. Vamos nos divertir muito juntas.

Rachel não estava tão certa do sorriso da Conquistadora. Suas mãos subiram lentamente por suas costas nuas, sentindo sua pele macia e as pequenas gotas de suor que desciam. Quando alcançou a trava do colar que segurava o vestido, aproximou sua boca da orelha da escrava.

– Está com medo?

Não minta! Gritava a mente de Rachel.

– S-s-sim... Senhora.

– Sincera. Gosto assim.

E com essas palavras o fecho foi desfeito e seus seios nus estavam à mostra. O couro bruto da armadura era frio nas costas de Rachel, mas mãos quentes passaram pela lateral de seu corpo e um arrepio a percorreu. As mãos eram suaves, mas ao mesmo tempo firmes nas curvas de ambos os seios. Parecia que o sangue em suas veias estava se aquecendo, seus pelos se eriçando... Se encostou na Conquistadora sem jogar todo o seu peso, com medo de alguma represália.

Quinn ainda não tinha certeza de a menina a agradava de todo. Em seus humores, muitas vezes queria meretrizes para ser cruel e se excitar com o medo delas. Outras, queria uma mocinha indefesa e virgem para que pudesse ver os olhos de surpresa quando tivessem seu primeiro orgasmo sem ser sozinhas e também a dor de suas mordidas e apertões. De que valia ser Conquistadora de tudo se não se podia fazer o que quisesse?

Os seios eram pequenos, e seus mamilos eram botões escuros, já duros de desejo.

– Faz quanto tempo desde a última vez, criança?

– Um-um ano, majestade.

– Venha, vou te mostrar umas coisas novas...

Rachel se deixou levar pela mão que a conduzia a cama, e sentando nela, Quinn a puxou para seu colo, de costas para ela. O cabelo estava cheiroso. Atacou seu pescoço com beijos e suas mãos foram ficando muito mais exigentes. Apertava os seios de Rachel que gemia de dor e prazer. Beijou-lhe as costas e pondo a escrava novamente de pé, mordeu ambas as nádegas, tratando os vermelhos com as doces lambidas que vieram em seguida.

– Tire a capa e em seguida a armadura.

Com as mãos incertas Rachel soltou a primeira fivela, em seguida a segunda. Quando Quinn se levantou, a capa caiu no chão ao pé da cama. Ainda insegura, Rachel soltou os fechos laterais que prendiam o couro ao dorso esguio da Conquistadora. Ela não pensava mais em seus seios à mostra porque havia um outro par chamando sua atenção. Por cima da quase transparente camisa de Vossa Majestade Rachel podia ver os mamilos duros apontando no tecido.

– Ajoelhe-se.

Sem pestanejar Rachel se jogou aos pés de Quinn quando sua voz anasalada ordenou que lhe tirasse as botas. Apenas vestida com uma camisa e calças estava ali a Conquistadora temida por todos. Rachel se sentia com medo e ao mesmo tempo maravilhada por estar ali. Todo aquele luxo da cama... Do quarto... A Conquistadora tirou a camisa e puxou suas mãos para que desatassem o nó das calças, ficando finalmente nua.

Seu corpo assim como o tronco era todo esguio e musculoso, mas nada que a fizesse parecer um homem. Ao contrário, era uma mulher muito bonita de coxas grossas e pernas torneadas. Rachel se pegou olhando e admirando a mulher.

– Você gosta de mulheres? – Perguntou divertida.

– Eu não sei... - O rosto de Rachel enrubesceu e ela desviou o olhar para baixo. Uma risada alta ecoou pelo quarto.

– Parece gostar...

Ela não teve tempo de pensar em resposta alguma pois os braços fortes de Quinn a envolveram, levantando-a do chão por alguns centímetros, fazendo com que tivesse que se segurar no corpo da maior com as pernas. A armadura era fria, mas por baixo dela, havia um corpo quente e desejoso. Sua pegada era forte demais, deixando marcas roxas pela pele da morena, mas quem era ela para reclamar. Ainda estava consciente, muito mais o que podia dizer da última garota.

Todas aquelas guerras pareceram dar àquela mulher intrigante uma força sem fim. Sustentando seu peso, ela caminhou até o dossel da cama, feito de madeira maciça. A encostou ali em uma das colunas e olhando fundo em seus olhos se aproximou e a beijou. Suas bocas se abriram e suas línguas se tocaram com vontade enquanto o ar saia quentes de suas narinas, se misturando em sons abafados. Uma mão forte percorria as costas nuas da escrava, chegando a seu cabelo enquanto esta se segurava nos ombros da Conquistadora. Rachel já queria ar quando a mão em seu cabelo puxou para expor seu pescoço.

A cada chupão de Quinn uma marca vermelha arroxeada surgia. Rachel nunca havia sido tocada daquela forma. Finn, o único namorado que tivera, tinha beijos moles e babados. Suas mãos não eram firmes para nada, apesar de grandes. O mesmo poderia ser dito de seu pênis. Tudo o que ela se lembrava era de sentir uma dor e de repente tudo estava acabado. Com Vossa Majestade, porém, ela se sentia derreter e seu corpo se arrepiar. Ela estava se fundindo à madeira contra a qual a outra a mantinha presa. Ela sentia que os beijos eram muito brutos, mas sinceramente, quem esperaria outra coisa de uma mulher que tomou tudo que tem com o aço da espada?

Elas já se esfregavam com fúria tentando aplacar a vontade que latejava entre suas pernas e os gemidos de Rachel estavam ficando cada vez mais altos. Seu vestido já estava amassado em torno de sua cintura, com a peça de ouro batendo solta na madeira. Ambas estavam tão molhadas que suas coxas escorregavam umas nas outras e Quinn se deixou investir contra a menina cada vez com mais força.

Jogando-a na cama com pouca delicadeza, a Conquistadora lhe arrancou o vestido e se atirou sobre os mamilos deliciosos a sua frente. Lambeu o caminho entre eles e cheirou a pele. Chupou o esquerdo e lhe mordeu, passando para o direito. As mãos da escrava pareciam querer lhe arrancar os cabelos. Abaixou uma das mãos e passou pelo sexo da menina, primeiro por fora, em seguida abrindo-lhe os lábios cobrindo seus dedos com o prazer de Rachel. Seus quadris roçavam quase que involuntariamente na coxa esquerda de Rachel, molhando-a também.

Descendo com um rasto de beijos e chupões, Quinn finalmente chegou ao meio de suas pernas, olhando a carne rosa escura e abaixou a cabeça beijando tudo de uma vez sem reservas. Lambeu todo o mel de lá e atacou seu clitóris brincando com ele com a língua para em seguida chupar com força. Rachel se remexia louca, e seus gritos provavelmente poderiam ser ouvidos nos corredores do castelo. Uma mão agarrava os cabelos loiros de Quinn, enquanto outra agarrava as peles que cobriam a cama. Algo estava se construindo dentro dela... Ela se sentia como se estivesse se abrindo e quando a outra lhe introduziu um dedo e tocou algo lá dentro não demorou muito para que a morena implorasse para nunca mais parar, erguendo o corpo com o poder de seu orgasmo. Quando tudo passou e Rachel caiu em si respirando pesadamente, estava sentada na cama com Quinn vindo em sua direção com um olhar que lhe dava ao mesmo tempo medo e tesão.

Quinn conseguira o que queria. O olhar de surpresa nos olhos da escrava a acendeu ainda mais por dentro. Beijou-a e a lambuzou com seu próprio gozo, mas Rachel estava mole demais para de importar com isso. Novamente a Conquistadora puxou seus cabelos e beijou seu pescoço, sugando e dizendo o quanto ela era deliciosa.

– Vamos comer, para então continuarmos. Você está muito magra.

Rachel não podia acreditar no que ouvia. A mulher passa aquela boca por todo seu corpo e quer que ela coma? Depois de uma viagem tão longa ela achou que até viria a calhar a comida da Conquistadora.

– Pegue a bandeja de frutas sobre a mesa.

Com as pernas bambas e passos curtos Rachel chegou a mesa e pegou as frutas, levando tudo até a cama, onde Quinn estava esticada como um gato preguiçoso. Comeram em silencio até que a curiosidade venceu o temor de Rachel pela mulher.

– O que a outra escrava fez para ficar daquele jeito? – Seus olhos encontraram os de Quinn por breves segundos.

– Ela quis fugir quando a amarrei e peguei meu brinquedinho... – Um sorriso maligno passou por seus lindos lábios. Rachel estremeceu, juntando toda a coragem de que dispunha.

– Vai fazer o mesmo comigo? Digo... Me amarrar...

Os lábios de Quinn se curvaram ainda mais. Aquela menina conseguia desafiá-la de um jeito maravilhoso. O jeito como perguntara se ela iria amarrá-la... Fazia coisas com ela. Ela parecia corajosa e cheia de sensualidade, mas ao mesmo tempo ingênua e insegura. Tudo o que Quinn conseguia pensar agora era em jogá-la na cama e foder com ela até que ela desmaiasse. Rachel estava a meio caminho de pôr uma uva na boca quando a Conquistadora a atacou, beijando-a com vontade renovada. O que será que fiz? Pensou ela.

Afastando-se da cama Quinn pegou o falo de couro e encaixou dentro de si e afivelou as tiras que o mantinham fixo, sobre o olhar curioso de Rachel. Aquilo era tão grande quanto seu ex-namorado. Doera naquela vez... Doeria agora? Se controlou o melhor que pode e se pôs à mercê da mulher à sua frente.

– Decidi que não quero amarrá-la nem bater em você porque quero sentir suas mãos apertando minhas costas e suas unhas deixando marcas dolorosas em minha pele. – A cada palavra ela se aproximava mais e mais, como uma tigresa pronta para atacar. – Eu também gostei de seus gritos e gemidos. Eles me excitam e me dá vontade de fazer com mais força. Pode fazer isso também.

Os olhos de Rachel estavam arregalados como pratos e sua boca aberta. Nunca vira ninguém falando essas coisas assim, ainda mais para ela. Aquele corpo atlético e branco já cobria o seu quando os dedos longos de Quinn brincavam novamente com os lábios de seu centro, passando o pênis falso por eles e colhendo a umidade que tinha ali.

Com uma das mãos ela segurou os pulsos da garota em cima de suas cabeças simplesmente porque podia. A escrava não tentou fugir mesmo com o medo estampado em seus olhos. Mas essa escrava era diferente... Ela tinha medo por quem Quinn era, e o que poderia fazer, mas também se entregava com uma coragem a mais do que as outras. Novamente suas bocas se uniram num beijo indelicado e cheio de luxúria. Soltando os pulsos de Rachel, Quinn se alinhou na entrada da menor e a penetrou.

Rachel já estava ardendo de desejo e sua entrada se contraindo desesperada por algo que lhe adentrasse, esticando seu interior quando finalmente ela sentiu membro de couro de Quinn ir o mais profundo que poderia ir. Seus braços agarraram com firmeza as costas de Quinn, que passou a se mover com força sobre ela, erguendo sua perna esquerda para penetrá-la mais fundo. Ela se movia com sensualidade e gemia baixo sobre Rachel. Atacou a clavícula morena e os seios, deixando mais marcas. Rachel sentia seus músculos se apertarem ao redor de Quinn, e fechando os olhos com força, arrastou suas unhas pela pele alva das costas de Quinn, deixando uma rastro vermelho e arranhões pelo caminho.

Os olhos de Quinn rolaram em suas órbitas e ela meteu com ainda mais ímpeto. A cama rugia se arrastando na pedra que cobria o piso, batendo na parede. Seus corpos suados se movimentavam juntos. Quando as unhas de Rachel apertaram a pele mais uma vez no mesmo instante em que Quinn acertou o ponto perfeito dentro dela repetidas vezes a Conquistadora gritou e caiu sobre a menina encostando sua testa suada sobre a dela.

Sem ar, Rachel ainda arfava incontrolavelmente e sentia seus músculos apertando o falo de Quinn com tudo o que podiam, espalhando o fogo dentro dela queimando tudo no segundo orgasmo da noite. Seus braços e pernas apertavam forte o corpo de Quinn, prendendo-a ali com ela com tudo o que tinha.

Quinn sem abrir os olhos alcançou sua boca e lhe deu o beijo mais gentil da noite e as cobriu com peles segurando Rachel o mais perto possível até dormirem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, Kudos e comentários são legais :)


End file.
